1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for visually indicating an abnormally intense deceleration of a vehicle. More particularly, this invention pertains to a self-contained device for detecting and visually indicating to following drivers a vehicle deceleration that exceeds a predetermined deceleration threshold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many automobile accidents that inflict injury or death on those involved are “rear end” collisions. Typically, this type of accident is the result of a driver of a following vehicle lacking knowledge of the rate of deceleration of the leading vehicle. Current vehicles are equipped with conventional brake lights, which illuminate in accordance with the application of the braking mechanism. However, conventional brake lights reveal no indication as to the severity of the deceleration of a leading vehicle, leaving the driver of a following vehicle unaware of a need for rapid deceleration.
Currently, there are several deceleration warning systems disclosed. For example, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,624 issued to Tilly et. al. visually indicates the rate of deceleration of a vehicle. However, this system cannot independently calculate deceleration. More specifically, the system utilizes the accelerometer of an anti-lock brake system (ABS) to accomplish the calculation. Similarly, the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,698 issued to Tabacchi, 4,097,842 issued to Zalar et. al., and 5,786,752 issued to Bucalo et. al. calculate deceleration utilizing the speedometer of a vehicle, the ignition of a vehicle, and the brake pedal of a vehicle respectively. Because this type of system requires vehicular based components to calculate deceleration, it is limited in that it presents compatibility issues and an intricate installation process.
Other deceleration warning systems, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,098 issued to Rakow, require the installation of additional equipment. The Rakow system includes a visual warning device that must be mounted on a pedestal at the rear of a vehicle. Similarly, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,647 issued to Yoshino requires the mounting of the included emergency flashers. Further, conventional deceleration warning systems require the permanent mounting of a packaging that contains the components of the device. This type of system is limited in that the installation of additional equipment is inconvenient or expensive. Also, the addition of required equipment occupies the limited space offered by a vehicle and may be visually unappealing to the user.
Deceleration warning systems, such as the systems disclosed in U.S. Reg. No. H2,001 issued to Pinkus and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,141 issued to Mason et. al., include a source of light that must be electrically integrated into the existing electrical wiring of a vehicle. Also, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,896 issued to Sendowski requires the manipulation of the electrical wiring of a vehicle in order to utilize existing light sources. These systems are limited in that they present intricate installation processes and introduce unnecessary risks associated with the manipulation of the electrical wiring of a vehicle.